<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of Everything by destinywestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450434">Edge of Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinywestiny/pseuds/destinywestiny'>destinywestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Luke, alex is the only one with common sense, oblivious julie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinywestiny/pseuds/destinywestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke never expected for his feelings for Julie to become more than friendly, but here we are. Despite everything working against them, his feelings still managed to wiggle their way into his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (mentioned), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke/Julie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke was lying. He didn't know when the truth stopped being the truth, but one day, it just did.</p><p>Music wasn't what made him feel alive. Sure, at one point it had been, and it still was a big part of that feeling, but it just wasn't it.</p><p>It was her. The one he had been trying to ignore because there was no way he could be with her. The one who could make him grin with just one glance.</p><p>Julie Molina. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Her voice shook him from his thoughts. He looked down at the piano where he was writing lyrics. He didn't even realize he had been writing. Quickly, he shoved the papers in a pile to hide them from her view. </p><p>"Yeah, what's up?" He turned to look at her and quickly looked away. Suddenly, he couldn't think about anything but her: her eyes, hair, lips.... He blushed.</p><p>"You're acting weird," she said, laughing a bit, with concern in her eyes. </p><p>"Maybe it's you?" He cringed at his words. </p><p>"I'm definitely not the weird one here. Anyways, I just wanted to ask if it was okay if we moved back practice. Nick asked me to hang out."</p><p>Nick. The guy Julie actually liked. The guy who could actually be with her. The guy he never expected to be jealous of, but was.</p><p>"Yeah, fine. I'll tell the boys." His voice was clipped as he said it. He didn't mean to be harsh, but he couldn't help but be hurt. She was bailing on them for some boy? </p><p>"Oh...Kay. Well, I'll see you later."</p><p>"Later."</p><p>For the first time since he had become a ghost, later felt like forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealousy Does Not Look Good on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke is [still] in his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, what's your problem? Last time I saw you, you were all bright and cheery and now you're all...blegh," Alex said, waving his hands in Luke's direction. It had been ten minutes since they'd started practice and Luke was completely out of it. Julie had just gotten a 9-1-1 from Flynn, so it was just the boys.</p><p>"Nothing, man. There's no problem," Luke said, clutching the neck of his guitar so tightly his fingers had started to turn white. "And I am not blegh."</p><p>"Liar liar pants on fire," Reggie sing-songed. "You know, Ray was watching some Spanish doctor show, and though I didn't pick up much, I know a lot of their problems would be solved if they were just honest with each other."</p><p>"Fine. There's a problem, but I really don't want to talk about it. We could talk about something else. Like Alex and Willie," Luke finished, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>Alex smiled softly. "He wants to teach me how to skate. Crazy, right? I thought I would hate it, but he's soft, and sweet, and so cute. He had to hold on to my waist--"</p><p>Luke stood up abruptly. He wanted to be supportive and happy for his best friend, he really did. But all it was doing was reminding him of what, or who, he couldn't have. </p><p>So he left. Went somewhere where he knew no one would bother him. To see his mom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! Also, would you mind if I made the chapters longer?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mother Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke goes to his mom for clarity but ends up getting himself into a bigger mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Mom," he said quietly, watching her clean the kitchen. She was humming one of the first songs he ever wrote, one he was sure she had forgotten. Guess he was wrong. </p><p>"There's this girl, Julie. You met her. I really like her. As more than a friend. Sure, I've liked other girls in the past, but they got in the way of my music. Julie...Julie is my music. She's the reason I can play, the reason I write. But she's also the reason I'm so torn up." </p><p>He hopped off the counter once his mother started to wipe down part of it, moving to the dining room table.</p><p>"I just...want her to want me. Not Nick. Is it selfish? Wanting her to want something she can't have? It is, isn't it. I knew it. God, I wish you could just tell me what to do." Luke paused, shaking his head with a smile.</p><p>"The one time I want you to tell me what to do, you're not able to do it. It's okay. You still helped. Love you Mom." Just like that, he was gone. </p><p>The pier was calm today, but Luke didn't mind. He got his guitar and started to play as the sun set. </p><p>He didn't realize his mistake until he got home.</p><p>----------</p><p>"I said push back practice, not cancel it all together. I would have been back in a second," Julie said, frustrated. "Where were you?"</p><p>"With Mom. I needed to see her. I lost track of time, and I'm sorry." Luke turned to Alex and Reggie, not expecting to see such sad, knowing looks on their faces. </p><p>"I'm sorry to you guys too," Luke said. "I shouldn't have just left. It wasn't cool."</p><p>"It's alright, we get it," Alex said. "We were just worried about you is all. Next time, just let us know. Okay?"</p><p>Luke didn't say anything. Instead, he just hugged the boys tightly. He didn't know why, but he was afraid to let them go. He did anyway. </p><p>"You sure know how to make a guy feel special, Luke," Reggie joked. "The choking was a nice touch."</p><p>"Right. Sorry," Luke said, face burning. He couldn't let them know how much he needed them. How much they meant to him. He stiffened as Reggie touched his shoulder. He saw Alex glaring from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Hey man, I'm just kidding. Hugs are great. Hugs are better than great. We can do it again." He walked forward, but Luke frowned, hesitating. </p><p>"Let's just practice."</p><p>"And you and Alex wonder why I don't hug you," Reggie mumbled.</p><p>Luke got lost in the music. He finally felt normal. He didn't need words. Everything he was thinking and feeling just flowed out of his fingers to the guitar. He closed his eyes and relaxed, not realizing his friends had stopped.</p><p>Julie had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."</p><p>"It's nothing." Luke could feel his face heating up. "I shouldn't have played it. Just pretend you never heard it." He couldn't look at her. How could he when he had just played her song? He had confessed to her, and she didn't even know it. </p><p>Julie was hurt, it was clear. Why couldn't he just stop saying the wrong thing? </p><p>"Julie--"</p><p>"Don't. Don't talk to me. When you get out of whatever funk you're in, we can talk. Until then, just...just leave me alone."</p><p>Maybe that's what he had to do. Leave her alone. He could get over her if he wasn't with her, right? But he couldn't ice her out all together. Too suspicious. He needed a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This shouldn't be bringing as much joy as it is this early in the game, but school is killing me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Imperfect and Impatient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things happen? Luke gets a little bit of common sense knocked into him. He finally talks to Julie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you write notes to Flynn for her to give you advice on how to avoid her best friend? You realize how bad of an idea this is," Alex said.</p><p>"...Is that a no?"</p><p>Alex sighed. "Lucas."</p><p>"Alexander."</p><p>"I'm serious!"</p><p>"So am I."</p><p>Alex glared at him, and Luke tried not to shrink into the studio couch under his gaze. "You can't just run away when things get real."</p><p>"I'm not running away."</p><p>"You are! That's what you do. You run away from your problems, your feelings, and anyone who cares about you. But I'm not going to let you do that."</p><p>"Then what am I supposed to do? This is taking over my...not life. I can't keep pining for forever, but I can't  stop looking at her and wondering when she'll want me the way I want her."</p><p>Alex blinked, eyes wide with disbelief, a slow smile spreading on his face. "I can't wait until you figure it out." </p><p>"Figure what out?" But by the time that Luke said it, his bandmate was already gone. </p><p>Left by himself, Luke decided it was finally time to take the bull by the horns and apologize.</p><p>----------</p><p>"Julie?" A knock at the door. "Can I come in?"</p><p>Silence. </p><p>"I know you're in there. Please, Jules, just let me talk to you." Footsteps. Luke heard footsteps.</p><p>The door cracked open. "Come in."</p><p>Luke shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled in, standing awkwardly near the wall.</p><p>"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no right to talk to you like that, and you don't deserve it either. It's just... personal."</p><p>"Like the song to your mom?"</p><p>"Yeah, like that. And I just wasn't ready to share it yet. I don't even know why I played it. It was a mistake. I made the mistake, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. So, sorry. Yeah."</p><p>Julie sighed. Seconds that felt like hours passed by. Then a small smile grew on her face. "I meant what I said," she said, "it was really good. It was like nothing I've ever heard from you."</p><p>That's because it's for you, Luke thought. It's meant for you, because I'm an idiot into the most amazing girl who will never want me. </p><p>He didn't realize how quiet he'd been until Julie cleared her throat. It knocked him from his thoughts. "Thanks, Julie. That means a lot."</p><p>"Are you...? Nevermind. You know what, nevermind that nevermind. Talk to me, Luke. It's like I'm losing you."</p><p>At that, he looked up from the floor. He felt desperate to make her understand, but scared of what would happen if she did.</p><p>"You could never lose me Julie. You know that, don't you?" There was an urgency to his voice, something he hoped she couldn't place. She had to know. He did. </p><p>One day, he wouldn't be enough, and he wouldn't blame her. The music and touching was nice, but it's not like they could build a life together. Luke was going to be 17 forever. Julie had her whole life ahead. He had already tried to prepare himself for the day she said goodbye. He knew he wouldn't let go, but he could try. He was going to lose her, he might as well be prepared.</p><p>"You say that, but how am I supposed to know? You're all distant and scared. You don't talk to me anymore. You don't hug me. You can't even look at me. I don't even know what I did wrong," she said, crestfallen.</p><p>"Nothing, Julie. You didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"Then what's the problem?" She sounded agitated.</p><p>"I'm the problem. I thought I could do this, but--"</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Look you in your eyes without falling in love all over again," he nearly shouted. He thought he was better than this. Thought he could hold it in. He thought wrong. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Tell me to go and I'll do it. Tell me you hate me, tell me something, Julie," Luke pleaded.</p><p>Still silence. Julie was too shocked to say anything. She just stared at him, eyes wide, lips parted. </p><p>He panicked. He did the stupidest thing he could have done. He kissed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this whole story is just luke being dumb when i really think about it. anyways, tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Too Late to Say Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke gets himself together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke left as soon as it was over, too scared of what she would say to him. Would she leave the band? Would she make him leave? He didn't want to know.</p><p>Instead, he poofed to the first place he could think of: the sign in front of the Orpheum. He stared at the people walking below him, at the couple kissing across the street. His heart hurt. Not like Caleb's stamp, but something different. In a way, it felt worse. The pain was just building and building until he couldn't breathe.  </p><p>He summoned his guitar and started to play a song. Julie's song. Just when he thought he had escaped, she reeled him back in. While he was playing, someone had appeared next to him. Luke startled when he looked up.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Alex looked...mad. Alex was never really mad at Luke, just disappointed, like a parent. This was new.</p><p>"...Running away like you told me not to?" Luke cringed at himself as he realized he had fallen right into the trap.</p><p>"At least I don't have to tell you that part," Alex said, shoving Luke gently. "Now, would you mind telling me what happened? Julie has just been staring at a wall for the past thirty minutes mumbling something I can't understand."</p><p>"It happened so fast. One second I was trying to say sorry and then she started talking about feelings and I kissed her," Luke stammered, ears burning.</p><p>For a minute, Alex didn't say anything. He gave a sort of flabbergasted look before blinking several times and gaping. </p><p>"Sorry, did I hear that right? You did what?"</p><p>"I kissed her! God, I don't know what's wrong with me," Luke groaned, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>"I have no idea, I just panicked and came here."</p><p>Alex looked at him like he was an idiot (which he was) before shoving him significantly harder than before.</p><p>Luke lost his balance, almost falling off the sign. "Hey! I get it, I'm dumb. But that doesn't mean I wanna die again!" </p><p>"You'd deserve it. God, if you could get your head out of your butt for once you would realize what's right in front of you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do I need to spell it out for you? She likes you too! And now she probably thinks you think it was a mistake."</p><p>"But... wasn't it? I just made things way more complicated."</p><p>"They can easily be simplified if you just talk to her."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"Talk. To. Her. If you don't, I won't hesitate to push you off this sign. For real."</p><p>Luke paused. Alex pushed him. Next thing Luke knew, he was poofing mid air to avoid the hard splat of his body against concrete.</p><p>----------</p><p>Talking shouldn't have felt like such a complex thing for Luke, he did it all the time. Still, he couldn't seem to think properly in the days that followed. He didn't talk to Julie, didn't talk to anyone. He just played the guitar. </p><p>Sometimes, she would come in and sit with him, neither of them saying a word. The tension was so thick, Luke could have choked on it, but she understood: he was scared. </p><p>The day he confessed properly, he didn't knock on the door. He just kind of braced himself and phased through and hoped he didn't catch her at a bad time. He didn't. She knew, in that way she seems to know everything about him, and she was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, waiting.</p><p>She looked up when he walked in, and gave him a million watt smile that he couldn't help but return. Then, he started to play. The song was long, and there were barely any words, and he was so scared she would hate it. That she would hate him too. </p><p>But she just kept brushing her hair, kept smiling, kept watching. When he was done, he just stood there for a second, taking her in. He was frozen, like one move would ruin everything. It just might.</p><p>Julie stood up, walking towards him. He couldn't breathe. She kissed him like everything she needed to tell him could simply be told through the connection of their lips. Eventually, they had to stop because they were smiling too hard, but they didn't even care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're nearing the end! i hope you guys have been liking my first fic. tell me what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. End of the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue? It's not necessary to the story, it's just frosting on a completed cake. I think this is just a little plus one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Julie's seventeenth birthday, everything hit the fan. Julie and Luke were what you would call obnoxiously adorable. Joined at the hip, loving each other's company every second they were together. On her birthday, it was no different, but the celebration was cut short when Julie's living friends came to join them.</p><p>"It's not that bad, babe."</p><p>"They can't see me. If you try to talk to me, you'll look crazy. We won't be able to hang out for the rest of the night."</p><p>"You'll live. Oh, wait." She glanced at him, holding back laughter.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Molina. You know, one day I'm going to do something about this disrespect," he said smiling down at her. </p><p>For the most part, Luke tried not to think about the 'one days'. It ended in moody angst and ignoring Julie and holding her tight as he apologized. </p><p>Julie gave him a 'you better not be about to do what I think you're doing' kind of look. </p><p>"Can we not do this? It's my birthday. I want to party with my friends and my boyfriend," she stretched the word for emphasis, poking him in the stomach. "Don't get all grumpy on me."</p><p>"I'm not," he said, less than convincing. She looked at him. He sighed. "I'm not, I swear. It's just, it reminds me that we don't have forever."</p><p>"We don't have to! We have now. And if we didn't, if something happened right now, I know that you'll still be there with me. So really, we do have forever."</p><p>"But you're getting old, Jules. You know, one day, you're going to be a cougar." </p><p>Their conversation was walking a thin line between joking and something they liked to ignore.</p><p>"How about this. You stop thinking about my future wrinkles and start ironing out the wrinkles in my skirt so I can get dressed and we can enjoy tonight."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"No buts. We'll figure it out. We always do. I used to not be able to touch you, and now you can't even go ten minutes without my hugs. We'll make it work. I promise."</p><p>There was something in her voice that felt so genuine and raw, Luke just knew that Julie would get it together for the both of them. She always did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know this took forever to get out, but it just wasn't coming out the way i wanted it to. there was so much more i wanted to address, like how they'd be together and the challenges they'd face, but i really didn't want to sit on it any longer, so i'm sorry if this ending is unresolved or unsatisfying for you. </p><p>if you did want to see my take on their future and obstacles, i did actually write some of it, it just didn't fit in this particular story, so please lmk.</p><p>i hope that you liked it though! this is the end of my first fanfiction, and i would love your opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>